Hurt My Heart
by Jiyu KJY
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kehidupan rumah tangga seorang Kim Jongin yang terobsesi dengan kekayaan dan seorang Kris yang membelinya dari sebuah bar. #heleh, summary gaje sama kaya FF nya, baca langsung aja. Crack pair.. Yaoi .. DLDR :*


Tittle : Hurt My Heart

Author : Jiyu

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Support Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Marriage life, hurt, crack pair –other.

Length : One Shoot

Rate : T

Warning : don't copas paste/? Tanpa seijin author :* don't bash don't silent riders and don't ouch my baby Kkamjong :p

Sejak kecil aku selalu bermimpi menjadi orang kaya dan hidup bahagia tanpa ada sedikitpun keluhan yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku ingin menikmati indahnya hidup dengan di kelilingi banyak uang. Dan aku juga ingin membeli setiap mulut orang—orang di luar sana yang pernah menghina keluarga ku dan menjatuhkan harga diri kedua orang tuaku yang sekarang telah hidup damai disisi Tuhan.

Kini mimpiku sudah tercapai. Dua tahun yang lalu ada seorang laki-laki tampan datang ke tempat kerja ku –sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal di Seoul- untuk membeliku dan mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama. Laki-laki tampan itu adalah seorang Ceo muda ternama di pusat kota dengan memiliki aset terbanyak dari sekian gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh.

Sebulan setelah itu ia menikahiku dengan perayaan pesta yang sangat meriah. Aku menikmati semua nya tanpa pernah ambil pusing untuk memikirkan apa alasan laki-laki itu mau menikahi laki-laki jalang sepertiku. Yang terpikir olehku hanyalah kehidupanku yang mungkin akan lebih baik setelah ini ketimbang aku harus bekerja memamerkan tubuh polosku di depan mata laki-laki sialan yang haus akan kepuasan.

Kini pernikahan ku sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun dan selama itu pula kehidupanku mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku bisa berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang tanpa harus bersusah payah mengeluarkan keringat untuk bekerja. Dan kini dengan uang yang suamiku berikan aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanku untuk membeli mulut orang-orang kurang ajar itu.

Setahun yang lalu aku kembali pulang ke kampung halaman. Melempar banyak lembar won di depan wajah mereka yang dulu pernah mentertawakan kehidupanku yang sengsara. Membungkam mulut mereka dengan kepingan logam emas yang dulu selalu mereka pakai untuk menghina dan mencaci maki kedua orang tuaku.

Hah~ sudahlah, kalau aku terus menceritakan kehidupanku di masa lalu tidak akan pernah selesai. Ini sudah malam, udara pun semakin terasa dingin saat sang dewa angin mulai merasuk dan menyentuh tubuhku yang sedikit berisi.

...

"Siapa lagi dia?" tanyaku setelah setengah jam yang lalu melihat aktivitas intim suamiku dengan laki-laki lain di ruang TV.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dariku itu berjalan melewatiku begitu saja yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Aku menyalakan rokok untuk menghilangkan rasa bergemuruh di dalam dada. Terlihat asap mengepul keluar dari mulutku saat aku menghembuskan nafasku panjang. Lelah, hatiku benar-benar sudah lelah melihat tingkah laku suami ku yang selalu menyakiti perasaanku.

"Siapa dia Kris?"

Kris –suamiku- menyimpan gelas kosongnya diatas meja lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Ia berhenti tepat di depanku lalu merebut rokok yang sedang ku nikmati dan membuang nya kesembarang arah.

Aku hanya tersenyum miring melihat tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada dan banyak tanda di sana-sini.

"Ku yakin kau tidak bodoh. Jadi tanpa aku jelaskan kau pasti sudah tau siapa laki-laki itu Kim Jongin" jawab Kris datar.

Ku senderkan punggungku di tembok, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada tanpa sedikit pun memutus kontak mata dengan laki-laki di depanku. Selalu seperti ini, kenapa laki-laki di depanku selalu saja membuat hati ku sakit ?

"Kau menikmati tubuhnya?" tanyaku lirih.

Kris mengangguk lalu mengikutiku bersender di tembok. Dengan sedikit tertawa kecil Kris melirikku dengan ekor matanya.

"Ah, bagaimana ya aku menjawabnya... aku membayar mahal pada nya dan aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau ia tak bisa memberiku kepuasan.. jadi aku sangat menikmatinya"

Seperti ada sebuah pedang kasat mata yang menusuk ulu hatiku saat itu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat ia mengatakan seperti itu. Kami memang sudah hampir dua tahun menikah tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun mau menyentuh tubuh ku. Jangankan menikmati tubuhku, menyentuh pipiku atau mencium bibirku saja ia tidak pernah. Terkadang aku berfikir untuk apa ia membeliku dengan harga yang bisa di bilang fantastis dan menjadikanku pasangan hidupnya kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya menjadikanku pajangannya saja.

Ah, apa perduliku ..bukannya aku mau menikah dengannya karena dia orang kaya. Dan aku bahagia karena harta nya yang berlimpah bukan karena adanya dia di sampingku.

"Apa kau tidak jijik tidur dengan laki-laki jalang seperti mereka , Kris?" tanyaku setengah mengejek.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa lantang yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku berpaling menatap wajahnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya sedekat ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku heran.

Kris menghapus air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. Membalas tatapanku dengan sedikit memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasakan jijik sama sekali telah menikahimu, bukankah kau sama saja dengan mereka. laki-laki jalang?" jawabnya dengan senyuman miring tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

_Sreeeett_

Rasanya kini pedang kasat mata itu berhasil menusuk jantung ku juga. Aku terdiam sejenak meluruskan kembali pandanganku kedepan dan mengabaikan Kris dengan senyuman miringnya.

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Kris memang benar. Apa bedanya aku dengan laki-laki yang selalu ia tiduri itu?

Sepertinya kau melupakan satu hal Kim Jongin. Kau adalah seorang penari striptease yang kehidupannya berhasil di perindah oleh laki-laki tampan dan kaya yang kini berada di sebelahmu. Hey ! Kau itu tidak jauh beda dari laki-laki jalang itu Kim Jongin. Tidak beda jauh. Ingat itu.

Aku tersenyum miris setelah mengingat kembali identitasku yang sebenarnya. Namun pada kenyataanya mungkin aku lebih baik dari pada laki-laki jalang itu karena sampai akhir tugasku di bar sana aku tidak pernah sama sekali menjual tubuh bawahku untuk memuaskan para laki-laki yang menjanjikan bayaran mahal.

...

_**-6 months later-**_

Jongin terdiam mematut pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Menyusuri lekuk kedua pipi nya yang semakin tirus. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Jongin bekerja sebagai pegawai di salah satu kafe yang terletak di sudut kota Gangnam. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kris yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berpergian keluar negri untuk membuka cabang usaha rekan kerjanya. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga nya untuk bekerja. Bukankah dia sudah hidup mewah dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Kris.

Lalu untuk apa ia bekerja ?

Jongin tersenyum miris. Entah sejak kapan perasaan aneh mulai menghantui pikirannya. Hatinya selalu bergemuruh emosi saat melihat Kris bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain pedahal biasanya Jongin selalu menunjukkan sikap tidak perduli dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh suaminya itu.

"_Aku menikahimu hanya untuk membantu mimpi mu, bukankah kau ingin menjadi orang kaya dan membalas perbuatan orang-orang yang dulu pernah mengucilkan keluargamu? Sekarang impianmu sudah tercapai jadi jangan pernah urusi kehidupanku. Nikmati saja hartaku sampai kau puas dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan menyentuh tubuh mu yang menjijikan Kim Jongin" _

Kembali. Perkataan Kris melayang-layang di udara, hingga tidak terasa air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan keluar juga. Jongin sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Gila harta ternayata tidak membuat hidupnya lebih baik. Perkataan Kris itu juga yang berhasil membuat tekad Jongin untuk bekerja dan tidak lagi bergantungan dengan harta milik Kris.

"Tidak perduli kau mau menyentuh tubuhku atau tidak Wufan ge, sudah memilikimu saja aku sudah bahagia" ujarnya lirih. Dalam hatinya Jongin tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk perkataannya di masa lalu. Ia menyesal –sangat menyesal- telah menjadi budak harta yang membuat hidupnya semakin buruk. Kekayaan hanya memberinya segaris kebahagiaan di awal hidup barunya dan kini Jongin kembali merasakan tersiksa. Tersiksa oleh hati dan perasaannya sendiri.

...

"Kau tidak pulang Kris hyung?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kris masih asyik tenggelam dalam dunia maya nya.

"Aku lebih nyaman tinggal disini, meski di Indonesia sangat panas tapi pemandangannya benar-benar membuatku betah" jawabnya tanpa berpaling dari layar Ipadnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Laki-laki yang sama tinggi nya itu adalah rekan kerja nya yang baru saja membantunya untuk membuka restoran besar di salah satu kota di Indonesia.

"Jongin menunggumu.. pulanglah sebentar lalu kembali kesini lagi bersama nya"

Pergerakan tangan Kris di layar 7 inci itu terhenti seketika saat indera nya mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi di telinga nya.

Kris tersenyum remeh. "Untuk apa? Dia sudah bahagia dengan harta-hartaku disana"

"Maksudmu?"

Kris mengakhiri petualangannya di dunia maya. Menyimpan Ipad putihnya itu diatas ranjang lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang mengemasi semua barang bawaannya.

"Bukannya dulu aku pernah menceritakan masalah laki-laki tan itu? Tsk"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"I Know, but ..."

"Apapun itu yang jelas aku tidak akan pulang ke Korea sampai akhir tahun nanti. Ah mungkin aku akan tinggal disini dan menjadi seorang straight .. kurasa yeoja-yeoja disini memiliki hati yang lembut dan tidak serakah akan harta" ujar Kris memotong cepat perkataan Chanyeol.

Sontak Chanyeol terkejut. Membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Mwo? Aigoo ... bilang padaku kalau kau hanya bergurau brother" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung seraya menepuk pundak Kris pelan.

"Aku serius"

"..."

Hening. Kris kembali duduk di tempat semula sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tutupi dari Kris namun melihat rencana rekan kerja nya yang bisa di bilang gila itu Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi hingga ...

"Kris..." panggil Chanyeol. Kris hanya berdeham pelan, tangannya kembali sibuk bermain dengan icon-icon di Ipad nya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu" ujarnya. "Jongin sudah berubah, ia tidak lagi gila harta seperti yang kau bilang" tambahnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya meski dalam hatinya ia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang di maksud oleh laki-laki yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau kenal Baekhyun?"

Kris mengangguk. Jelas, siapa yang tidak mengenal kekasih dari tuan Park Chanyeol yang terkenal sangat dermawan .

"Empat bulan yang lalu Jongin datang ke salah satu restoran milikku. Kebetulan Baekhyun sedang berada disana untuk mengontrol keuangan –"

"Lalu menghabiskan uang nya di restoranmu dengan memesan banyak makanan yang pada akhirnya tidak ia habiskan dan pelayan mu membuang semua makanannya ke tempat sampah .. hah, sudah bosan aku mendengar hal-hal seperti itu Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala Kris dengan keras karena berani memotong perkataannya dan sekarang menilai Jongin dengan seenak jidatnya.

Huh, maaf sepertinya kali ini anda salah besar.

"Bodoh dengarkan aku dulu!" protes Chanyeol seraya melempar bantal putih pada kepala Kris.

"Aish .."

"Jongin melamar pekerjaan di restoranku. Hingga sekarang ia menjabat sebagai juru masak disana –"

"Apakatamu? Melamar kerja ? juru masak ? ah .. kau tidak bercanda kan Yeol? Dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas seperti itu " potong Kris seraya memamerkan senyum meremehkan.

"Lantas kau kira siapa yang menyiapkan makan siangmu sebelum kita pergi kesini? Memasak makanan enak untuk restoranku sampai-sampai pelangganku bertambah banyak setelah ia bergabung dengan restoranku?"

"..." Kris terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seolah sedang mencerna semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa dia bekerja bukan kah setiap bulan aku –"

"Tenang saja Kris, aku mendengar dua bulan yang lalu Jongin membangun yayasan amal untuk para anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua di daerah Busan, mungkin itu dari uangmu"

Kris kembali terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jongin yang gila harta mau bekerja keras sebagai koki ? bukankah dia hanya bisa menghabiskan uang tanpa mau berfikir bagaimana susahnya mencari uang. Tapi Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat ia percaya tidak mungkin juga ia berbohong hanya untuk membujuknya agar mau pulang bersama.

...

"Kenapa kau keluar Jongin-ah?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia menghentikan aksi telponannya bersama seseorang.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau restoran ini milik Chanyeol hyung. Dia adalah rekan bisnis suamiku jadi aku merasa tidak enak dan lebih memilih untuk mengundurkan diri" jawab Jongin sopan.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruangan milik Baekhyun.

"hanya karena itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Mungkin aku akan mengurus anak-anak yayasan di Busan setelah ini karena sepertinya Kris ge tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat" tambahnya pelan.

"Tapi Jongin-ah ..."

"Tenang saja Baekhyun hyung, aku sudah membawa penggantiku untuk bekerja Kyungsoo, sekarang dia sedang berada di dapur karena sudah kusuruh langsung mengambil alih pekerjaanku"

"Bukan itu maksudku –"

"Mianhae Baekhyun hyung bukan aku tidak sopan namun Lee ahjussi sudah menungguku lama di luar sana, aku pamit ne ,,sekali lagi terimakasih" Jongin membungkuk hormat setelah itu ia langsung berlalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Pedahal aku ingin memberitahukanmu kalau Kris akan pulang besok siang" gumam Baekhyun.

...

Jongin sudah tiba di Busan dari satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaiknya, ia akan memulai kehidupan baru nya disini. Di kota kelahirannya yang sempat membuatnya hampir gila karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Lee ahjussi bisa pulang sekarang. Aku titip rumah karena mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini bersama anak-anak yayasan" ujar Jongin lembut.

"Tapi tuan bagaimana kalau Tuan besar Kris menanyakan keberadaanmu?"

"Beritahu saja alamatku dan katakan padanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Ah.. arraseo, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu Tuan, semoga hidupmu lebih baik" ujar laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah Jongin anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Gomawoyo" Jongin memeluk tubuh lelaki tua itu seraya mengucapkan ribuan terimakasih pada nya karena telah mengurusnya selama ini.

'_Mungkin ini adalah waktu dimana aku menemukan titik dasar kejenuhanku. Benteng kesabaranku mulai roboh terkikis oleh waktu dan sekarang aku hanya ingin melihat kedepan tanpa mau mengingat masa lalu apalagi menjadikan masa lalu guru dalam hidupku'_

...

_**-3 months later-**_

Kris dan Chanyeol baru saja tiba di Korea. Setelah perdebatan panjang yang berujung permohonan Kris yang meminta perpanjangan waktu untuk tinggal di Indonesia. Akhirnya mereka benar-benar kembali ke Korea. Kris sudah memikir matang-matang atas keputusannya kali ini. Chanyeol juga banyak membantu untuk menguatkan kepercayaan Kris dan menanamkan benih-benih cinta yang pastinya akan di tujukan pada Jongin.

Sekarang mereka berada di salah satu restoran milik Chanyeol, disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Baekhyun juga sudah menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Jongin selama Kris tidak ada dan kini Kris benar-benar percaya kalau Jongin-nya itu sudah berubah.

"Jadi sekarang dia ada di Busan?" tanya Kris memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk karena kemarin malam ia pergi kesana untuk melihat keadaan Jongin.

"Kau bisa datang kesana dan berbicara empat mata untuk membicarakan hubungan kalian kedepannya, Jongin sangat mencintaimu" ujar Baekhyun seraya menggigit bibirnya.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Terimakasih Baekie telah membantu ku selama ini, aku pergi dulu .. Yeol aku pergi dulu"

Kris beranjak saat melihat sepasang kekasih itu menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat keatas seraya melambaikan tangannya.

...

"Jadi itu alasanmu menolak lamaranku Jongie"

"Ne, mianhae Sehuna, aku memang berniat untuk berpisah dengannya namun nyatanya cintaku padanya malah semakin kuat"

"Tapi bukankah kau menikah dengannya karena hanya –"

"Hum, itu dulu Sehuna, dulu sebelum aku mengetahui perasaan apa yang menghantuiku selama ini. Aku mencintainya meski ia tidak pernah mencintaiku... aku tidak perduli kalau memang ia hanya menganggapku sebagai laki-laki jalang yang menjijikan" suara Jongin semakin mengecil. Air mata sudah terkumpul di kelopak matanya sehingga semuanya terlihat buram termasuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sehun.

"Menikahlah denganku, aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan dari seorang suami... jebal, aku masih mencintaimu Kim Jongin" kedua tangan Sehun bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan milik laki-laki tan di depannya.

Jongin terdiam. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat lama nya telah kembali di saat ia sudah menemukan cinta yang lain. Hingga tidak terasa air matanya yang berharga meluncur begitu saja. Sehun yang mengetahui itu langsung menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Jongin.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau menangis Jongie? Apa aku melukai mu, apa aku menggenggam tanganmu telalu erat?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Hiks ... Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Tapi semua ruang hatiku sudah terisi oleh Kris ge, Aku juga sangat mencintai nya... jadi tolong jangan paksa aku lagi ... hiks .. hiks... aku .. aku ..."

"Sssttt ..." Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jongin. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara karena ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin. Setidaknya ini sudah bisa sedikit membuktikan kalau Jongin memang sudah terlampau jauh dan dalam mencintai laki-laki tinggi itu.

Saat Jongin terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya Sehun memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Memberi sedikit isyarat pada laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya untuk segera memeluk tubuh Jongin dan memberikannya sedikit ketenangan karena tangisan Jongin bukannya berhenti malah semakin memekakan telinga.

Kris mengerti. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Jongin.

Greepp~

Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan Kris memeluk tubuh Jongin yang semakin kurus. Menenggelamkan kepala Jongin di dadanya.

Tidak ada protes karena Jongin kira itu adalah Sehun namun beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki tan itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Se-sehuna... sejak kapan kau ganti parfume? Huh! Kau jadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." ujar Jongin manja di sela-sela tangisannya. Kalau saja Sehun tidak melotot kearahnya mungkin Kris sudah meledakkan tawanya setelah mendengar suara manja milik Jongin. Dua tahun lebih hidup bersama nya, Kris sama sekali tidak mengetahui sisi manja dari sosok Jongin.

"Teringat padaku eoh?"

_Deggg_

Jongin terdiam. Tangan yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Kris pun mendadak ia lepaskan. Jongin tahu siapa pemilik suara itu maka dengan refleks Jongin berjalan mundur dari Kris. wajahnya masih ia tekuk kebawah. Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah Kris untuk sekarang.

"Ge-ge se-sejak kapan kau disini bu-bukankah .. bu-bukankah kau berada di Indonesia?" tanya Jongin terbata-bata. Kris benar-benar tertawa puas saat ini membuat Sehun melempar apapun yang berada di sekitarnya untuk menghentikan nya.

Jongin semakin bingung apalagi melihat Kris yang tertawa lepas seperti ini. Benar-benar hal yang langka baginya.

"Aigoo... rupanya kau memang benar-benar lucu, aku menyesal telah mengabaikanmu " ujar Kris yang membuat Jongin semakin tidak mengerti.

Beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya Jongin menetralkan kembali perasaannya. Memasang raut wajah acuh tak acuh sembari tersenyum miring.

"Sudah puaskah kau berkelana mencari laki-laki yang lebih jalang dariku Kris?" kini Kris menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kris berjalan mendekati Jongin. Merengkuh pundak yang lebih kecil darinya dan membawanya pada pelukan yang lebih hangat.

"Miss you so bad baby, tolong jangan tunjukan lagi sifatmu yang seperti itu, aku tidak menyukainya" bisik Kris. Jongin berdecih kecil lalu mendorong tubuh Kris dengan kuat.

"Bukannya dari dulu kau memang tidak menyukai ku Kris, jangan mengaturku"

Kris melirik kearah Sehun seolah menanyakan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Namun alih-alih menjawab Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya –tidak perduli.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin Wu, aku tahu mungkin kesalahanku terlalu besar padamu, aku terlalu dalam melukai hatimu tapi tolonglah setidaknya kau berikan kesempatan kedua untukku, bukankah kau juga mencintaiku ?"

"Tidak. Aku mencintai Sehun, jangan bodoh Kris. lebih baik kau pulang dan urus surat perceraian kita" Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat Sehun sedang merangkul laki-laki lain dengan sangat mesra.

Tess.. Tess...

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mau mengatakan ucapannya seperti tadi namun hati kecilnya terus berontak saat Kris memeluk tubuhnya. Ia memang sangat mencintai Kris namun nyatanya luka dalam hati kecilnya masih belum bisa terobati dan kini kedua matanya harus melihat adegan yang semakin membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan? Apa mereka selalu memainkan kata-kata cinta ?

Kedua kaki Jongin melemas hingga ia terjatuh kelantai dan memanfaatkan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Sehun yang lebih dulu melihat Jongin terjatuh segera berlari dan berniat untuk membangunkan Jongin namun dengan kasar Jongin menepis tangan Sehun.

"Menjauhlah dari ku Oh Sehun. Kau sama saja dengan Kris !" bentaknya. Sehun yang tidak tahu apa kesalahannya pun hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau memintaku untuk menjadi milikmu tapi sekarang kau ... hiks ... hiks ... begitu gampang kah kalian mempermainkan perasaanku, apa karena aku seorang laki-laki hina jadi dengan seenaknya kalian bermain-main dengan perasaanku!" Jongin kembali terisak.

Melihat rencana nya yang gagal Kris bangkit lalu mendekati Jongin. Dengan lembut ia meraih pundak Jongin dan membantu nya untuk bangun. Setelah menuntun Jongin duduk di pangkuannya Kris mencoba menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

_Flashback on_

"_Jadi begitulah latar belakang kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin yang penuh dengan obsesi dan ambisi,dulu memang hanya aku yang mau menjadi temannya maka dari itu kami terlihat sangat dekat hingga suatu saat aku harus pergi ke China untuk menikah dengan Luhan, Jongin semakin terpuruk dan ku dengar ia bekerja sebagai penari striptease setelah kepergianku" jelas Sehun saat Kris datang ketempat tinggalnya dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan kehidupan Jongin di masa lalu._

"_Aku mengerti dan aku sudah sedikit tahu tentang itu. So, bagaimana dengan permintaanku tadi, kau mau kan berpura-pura mengajaknya kembali bersama-mu?"_

"_Ya! Kris-ssi, itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau Jongin mau, akan kemanakan Luhanie ku, huh?"_

"_Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin menguji kesetiaannya kepadaku. Aku juga ingin tahu sebesar apa ia mencintaiku, kalau kau berhasil aku janjikan jabatan manager di perusaanku yang berada di China"_

_Setelah mendengar iming-iming yang Kris berikan sehun nampak berfikir lama sehingga ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju._

_Flashback off_

...

Jongin mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Kris. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris dengan nyaman. Ia sedikit mengantuk mendengar cerita panjang lebar yang keluar dari mulut Kris. sedangkan Sehun dan pasangannya sudah beranjak pergi setelah keadaannya mulai membaik.

"Jadi kau mau kembali ke Seoul dan menjadi pasangan hidupku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahanku di tempo dulu" tanya Kris seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Jongin menuju mobil audi hitamnya.

"..." Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menguap lalu mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya –tidur.

"Kalau kau diam itu artinya kau setuju Jongin Wu"

Hah~ terdengar Jongin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Kedua matanya kini ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah Kris dari dekat.

"Hatiku sudah sangat lelah Wufan ge, menunggu mu hampir satu tahun tanpa kabar sedikitpun yang kau berikan. Aku mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain yang ternyata sudah memiliki pasangan juga, huh~ beginikah jalan hidupku? Terlalu menyedihkan. Ku kira hidup bergelimang harta itu akan membuatku bahagia, ternyata tidak. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar di buat gila oleh seorang Kris yang ku tahu dia adalah seorang bajingan yang meniduri banyak laki-laki jalang dihadapan pasangannya sendiri"ujar Jongin panjang lebar.

Kris tersenyum simpul sedangkan Jongin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya –lucu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lagi bermain dengan laki-laki di luar sana. Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya aku hanya akan bermain denganmu,hanya akan mencintaimu dan hanya akan mendesah karenamu" ujar Kris jail. Jongin membulatkan matanya, memukul keras pundak Kris sehingga membuat ia nyaris terjatuh dari gendongan Kris.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan ... menjijikan" gumam Jongin yang langsung mendapat ciuman hangat di hidungnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin setelah ini aku kan mengurus liburan kita ke Indonesia, menghabiskan waktu untuk honeymoon"

"Honeymoon? Ck, aku tidak mau"

Kris mengernyit seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sentuh hatiku dulu baru aku mau"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kris tidak mengerti.

"YA! KRIS BODOH! Sudahlah lupakan perkataan ku"

"Aigoo... kau memang terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang marah. Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud baby. Tenang saja, aku akan menyentuh hatimu dengan kekuatan cintaku yang kini sudah terlampau besar, membuatmu hanya melirik kearahku dan mengunci semua ruang yang ada di hatimu untuk orang lain. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimana, kau mau kan menjalani kehidupan yang baru denganku?"

Kris menatap kedua manik hitam milik Jongin dengan penuh pengharapan. Meski kini kedua tangannya sudah pegal ia tetap bertahan menggendong tubuh Jongin. Sedangkan laki-laki tan itu hanya terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

Kris tersenyum lebar. Dengan sangat lembut ia mengecup kening Jongin sambil berucap kata terimakasih berulang kali.

"Please, Don't hurt my heart again " bisik Jongin setelah Kris mengecup keningnya.

"Hum, aku mengerti baby. Aku tidak akan melukai hatimu lagi. It's my promise"

"Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae Jongin Wu"

Dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar dari keduanya. Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil audi hitam yang tadi membawanya kemari.

End

#errr... saya seorang pemula jadi mohon maaf kalau judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita :3

FF abal-abal saya yang entah kenapa minta di bebasin dari kandang. Di harap RCL nya untuk menambah semangat kkkk~

Thanks before ^^


End file.
